Habrá muchas dificultades aun así ¿te arriesgas?
by theisabel68
Summary: Ciel phantomhive, un niño guapo, inteligente, talentoso y demás cosas .Pero para las personas es alguien amargado, antisocial, orgulloso. El no tiene interés alguno en hacer amigos por lo tanto lo tachan de antisocial hasta que un nuevo alumno y un nuevo profesor llegan a la escuela.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**_ Ciel phantomhive, un niño guapo, inteligente, talentoso y demás cosas .Pero para las personas es alguien amargado, antisocial, orgulloso. El no tiene interés alguno en hacer amigos por lo tanto lo tachan de antisocial hasta que un nuevo alumno y un nuevo profesor llegan a la escuela._

_Es entonces cuando el se va integrando mas a la clase pero además de eso gana mucho sufrimiento y desesperación al darse cuenta de que esta enamorado de la persona, que según el, es la equivocada. Y lo piensa mas cuando se enreda en un triangulo amoroso._

**Advertencia:**_ este es un fanfic yaoi así que si este genero no te gusta ni te agrada te sugiero que mejor no lo leas._

**Notas de autor: **_bueno este es el primer fic que hago asi que espero y les guste. _

**Habrá muchas dificultades... aun así ¿te arriesgas?**

_by_

Theisabel68

**Capitulo 1: **_Nuevo alumno_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Han dicho que hoy mismo un alumno transferido a esta escuela vendrá, la verdad no tengo interés alguno en eso, así que no me importa que tipo de persona sea mientras no se me acerque ni mucho menos me moleste._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos es el salón de clases estaban muy emocionados por conocer al alumno nuevo y como no si habían dicho que venia de Londres, Inglaterra. Todos imaginaban a un niño de pelo rubio y ojos de color o algo parecido a eso. Y no se equivocaron pues el niño iva de acuerdo a lo que se habían imaginado.

-bueno niños, como sabrán, habíamos anunciado que un alumno transferido iva a venir hoy así que aquí esta -anunciando la entrada del pequeño- puedes entrar.

-hola! Me llamo Alois Trancy y provengo de Londres, Inglaterra espero poder llevarme bien con todos!

_Alois Trancy, un joven de 15 años un poco alto para su edad, era alguien enérgico, alegre, que siempre sonreía pero, sin embargo, cuando se enojaba su personalidad cambiaba drásticamente que ni siquiera se podía reconocer el mismo. Nunca perdona las mentiras provenientes de personas en quienes confía (aunque el si dice mentiras). En resumen alguien muy alegre y con ganas de vivir pero que cuando se enoja se vuelve como un demonio._

Entre la multitud se escuchaban murmullos provenientes de las chicas. Se escuchaba claramente los comentarios típicos de jóvenes al ver un niño guapo. _¡Es hermoso! ¡Tiene una gran sonrisa! ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Sus ojos son tan bellos!_

_-_Muy bien, Alois, ahora que ya te has presentado toma asiento… que la clase ya va a empezar-dijo apuntando al asiento que estaba junto a a ciel.

Se dirigió al pupitre señalado y se sentó, con una gran sonrisa y saludando a las chicas que lo veían como si estuvieran pérdidas en su rostro.

-Etto…. Hola, como te llamas?- dijo voltando a ver al ojiazul

-Me llamo Ciel, Ciel phantomhive- contesto sin mirarle al rubio

-Tienes un lino nombre haha… espero que seamos amigos

Timbraron para salir al receso

.

.

.

Siempre era la misma escena, siempre, se la pasaba solo, sin ningún amigo con el cual comer o pasar el rato. Sentado en una banca de piedra que estaba junto a un árbol comiendo solo. No le importaba estar así pues nunca le intereso hacer amigos ni ahora ni nunca.

.

.

.

_Es alguien un poco raro-_ pensó al ver sentado a Ciel distante de todo y todos los demás. Aunque no se veía triste por estar ahí solo decidió ir hacia donde estaba y acompañarlo, era su primer día y aunque muchas niñas del salón lo invitaron a comer junto a ellas a todas las rechazo. Entonces vio a Ciel y quiso ir con el sin saber como era el ojiazul con las demás personas.

Todos vieron como el rubio se dirigía hacia donde el menor (de estatura).

.

.

.

-Hola, soy Alois, el nuevo alumno… me puedo sentar contigo? –se acercó para poder preguntarle.

-Si quieres pero no te acerques a mi…. – le contesto fríamente para luego terminar de comer y tratar de retirarse

Al ver como se iba Alois lo agarro rápidamente de su mano pero este al percatarse se zafó lo mas rápido que pudo. –Ya te vas? – pregunto el chico de ojos azul cielo. Ciel solo se dedico a seguir caminando ignorando completamente al rubio.

-Odio que me ignoren- susurro mientras miraba como el ojiazul se marchaba.- ¡nunca me ha gustado que me ignoren mucho menos cuando sé que me están escuchando!- esta vez lo dijo como si quisiera que lo escuchara todo el mundo. El rubio volvió a agarrar al bajito pero esta vez hizo que se volteara en una forma en la cual se podían ver directamente a al cara casi como si se fueran a dar un beso.

-¡Las odio!- lo miraba con cara muy enojada, se notaba muy fácil que en verdad estaba enojado. Ciel solo se dedico a escuchar pero ignorando lo que le decían. Pero se sorpendio al ver que Alois estaba verdaderamente enojado con el a tal punto que casi iba a ser golpeado por el. Solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe.

-_Pelea! Pelea! Pelea! Pelea! Pelea!- _Se escuchaban gritos de parte de los niños que estaban alrededor.

-_Cálmense niños! ¡Esta es una escuela y aquí nadie viene a pelearse! ¡Cuando terminen las clases se van a quedar media hora mas ustedes dos!-_ Fueron regañados por una de las maestras que estaban cerca de ahí.

El receso termino y todos se fueron a sus aulas de estudio. Ciel y Alois se la pasaron todo el tiempo enojados por el regaño y la sanción que les habían puesto por la pelea que supuestamente iba a comenzar en la hora de descanso.

Las clases también terminaron, todos al timbrar salieron rápidamente de sus salones para dirigirse a casa o a algún otro lugar menos dos chicos quienes se tuvieron que quedar por la sanción que tenían por parte de una de las maestras.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, todo estaba en total silencio, hasta que la maestra entro para revisar si ninguno se había escapado después de eso se retiro porque tenia algunas cosas que hacer no sin antes decirles a lo chicos que ella volvería después de que pasaran los 30 minutos puestos como castigo.

-Tsk… Por tu culpa me quede aquí hasta tarde…. Esto nunca me había pasado a mí… - le dijo molesto después de todo era verdad.

-No me gusta que me ignoren era obvio que reaccionaria así... Tú tuviste la culpa

-AH?! Si tu fuiste el que casi me golpeo, casi empiezas una pelea por ti solo, es obvio que si hay una pelea nos van a castigar así que tu eres el que realmente tiene la culpa!

El rubio ya no contesto solo se sentó en su pupitre y se dedico a escribir algo. Ciel no le tomo importancia y solo se acomodó en su silla para tratar de descansar un poco. El ojiazul vio como Alois se estresaba por si solo mientras trataba de escribir en una hoja de papel, como no podía se enojaba y hacia bolas de papel metiéndolas en su mochila.

Después de un rato la maestra apareció de nuevo en el aula avisándoles a los chicos que ya podían ir a sus casas pero que no quería que volviera a pasar. El rubio al escuchar que la maestra le permitía salir se fue corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

Un papel doblado a la mitad salió de su mochila, cayendo al lado de la silla de Ciel, este lo recogió y trato de alcanzar al rubio pero este ya se había ido. Lo guardo en su mochila y también salió de la escuela para irse a su casa.

.

.

.

Ya estando en su cuarto se sentó en una silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio donde hacia todas sus tareas y trabajos encargados por los maestros. Subió su mochila al escritorio y saco unos cuantos libros y libretas para empezar a hacer la tarea.

Abriendo uno de sus libros encontró el papel que se le había caído a Alois en el salón de clases y pensó que si ya no le quería hablar a ese tipo era mejor tirar el papel. Se levanto se su silla y se dirigió al bote de basura que tenia en una esquina de su cuarto.

Teniendo un poco de curiosidad abrió el papel y vio lo que era: un borrador de un escrito hecho por Alois, como no le pareció importante decidió tirarlo no sin antes percatarse de que en la parte superior derecha de la hoja decía su nombre: Ciel… Para Ciel.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de autor:** _Esta historia ya había sido publicada pero hubo un problema que lo tuve que borrar y volverla a publicar_

_Ahora, para los que ya la han leído solo les aviso que el 2do capitulo ya esta hecho solo necesito subirlo..._

_Pido disculpas por haber tenido que hacer estos _

_nos vemos :) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:**_ este es un fanfic yaoi así que si este género no te gusta ni te agrada te sugiero que mejor no lo leas._

**Notas de autor**_**: **__Aquí les traigo ya el segundo capítulo de este fic disfrútenlo :)_

**Habrá muchas dificultades... aun así ¿te arriesgas?**

_by_

Theisabel68

**Capítulo2: **_El nuevo profesor_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En las calles, las cuales estaban en silencio, solo se escuchaban los pasos de alguien corriendo rápidamente .El jadear de un pequeño rubio de ojos azul cielo después de haber corrido mucho. Se había olvidado de que tenía un compromiso con su familia después de clases y por quedarse mucho tiempo en el salón iba a llegar tarde. Además quería continuar con su escritura la cual no termino mientras estaba en la escuela. Se detuvo unos segundos para descansar, después de todo había recorrido mucho trayecto y aun le faltaba un poco.

De repente recibió un mensaje, era su mamá—"hijo ya vienes para acá? Te hemos estado esperando ya mucho tiempo y por lo mismo tuvimos que ir solo tu padre y yo por tu amigo finnian al aeropuerto"— ah! Y yo que quería ir para poder verlo…. — Aun así se sentía aliviado porque ya no tenía que correr de nuevo Y además estaba feliz porque por fin podría volver a ver a finnian, una de las personas más queridas por él y también… su expareja. El tiempo que pasaron juntos fue muy largo y se notaba que se querían mucho pero algo paso en Alois que después de algún tiempo ya no sentía lo mismo por finny. Siguió su andar, ahora más tranquilo, le llevo unos minutos hasta que llego a su casa. Entro a su cuarto y puso mochila sobre la cama para luego empezar a buscar algo, se preocupó un poco al no encontrarlo, saco libros, libretas y todo lo que tenía dentro de la mochila pero no lo encontró pero….¿que era lo que buscaba?—creo que ya todos lo saben-… el papel que en este momento tenia Ciel.

Como vio su nombre en el papel que iba a tirar se decidió por leerlo, lo más lógico es que era para el después de todo tenía su nombre escrito. Se dirigió a su cama, callo sobre ella y se dispuso a leer. Era difícil saber muy bien lo que decía ya que tenía muchos borrones y además la letra estaba un poco mal hecha. Aun así siguió tratando, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se alboroto los cabellos y suspiro cansado. Era pesado tratar de leer esos "jeroglíficos" como había dicho el. Solo logro entender una pequeña parte del escrito hecho por Alois.

"_Lo siento por haberte causado problemas en verdad estoy avergonzado… es mi primer día y ya causo problemas es solo que quise saber más de ti pero creo que por mi actitud que tuve en ese momento se arruino todo… de nuevo lo siento…."_

Fue lo único que pudo leer ya que todo lo demás estaba completamente borrado, aunque quedaban algunos rastros de lápiz era imposible seguir tratando de leer. Pero después de todo sintió que había leído lo más importante.

Después de un rato se puso a pensar en lo que decía en lo que decía la carta, se rasco la cabeza en señal de duda, "¿_que no se supone que le odiaba por haberlo ignorado?_" "¿_Saber más de mí?"_ Eran ese tipo de cosas las que se preguntaba mientras seguía mirando el papel: Sin duda era alguien bipolar- dijo el pequeño para si mientras se levantaba de la cama para cambiarse de ropa y finalmente poder dormir.

.

.

Todos los alumnos ya se estaban metiendo a sus respectivos salones ya que el timbre había sonado hace pocos segundos. Ciel se había quedado dormido y su padre se había tenido que ir por un trabajo que tenía que empezar desde temprano y por alguna razón, que era desconocida para él, ni su madre ni sus sirvientes se encontraban en la casa por lo que se tuvo que ir por su cuenta.

Pero por la misma razón de que se había quedado dormido había tenido que irse corriendo lo más rápido posible. Algo casi imposible para el debido a su condición física y al asma que padecía.

La puerta ya iba ser cerrada así que se apresuró lo más que pudo y no supo como pero logro llegar. Se fue a su salón y entro, era una suerte que su profesor aún no estaba porque sino no le hubiera permitido entrar. Cuando iba hacia su asiento una voz chillona y molesta, al menos para él, le grito desde lejos. Para él era una voz inconfundible, era Elizabeth, una amiga de la infancia. Ni siquiera vio cuando se lanzó contra él y lo abrazo fuertemente, solo sintió como su respiración iba disminuyendo poco a poco.

-E- Elizabeth n-no puedo respi..rar – muy apenas pudo decir por la falta de aire

-ah! Ya te dije que me llames lizzy – finamente lo soltó haciendo uno de sus ya característicos pucheros

La rubia de ojos verdes agarro de la mano a Ciel y se lo llevo a su asiento, ella se sentaba delante del ojiazul. A Elizabeth siempre le había gustado el pequeño de ojos azules pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo o más bien nunca tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Ella tuvo muchas oportunidades ya que casi siempre estaba a solas con el porque por alguna razón la madre de la rubia le había pedido a Ciel que fuera el tutor de su hija hasta que terminara la escuela. Más sin embargo el ojiazul siempre se comportaba indiferente hacia la de ojos verdes y esta última se deprimía y terminaba por no decir nada de lo que sentía por ciel.

Una vez se sentaron en sus asientos el pequeño se dedicó a sacar la supuesta "carta", que Alois había escrito, para poder entregársela.

-Oye Alois ayer que te fuiste e te calló esto….-le dijo mostrándole el papel

-Que diji…¡espera! Y lo leíste?!- su cara demostraba nerviosismo

-Pues claro, tenía mi nombre así que pensé que era lo más lógico

-¡ah que mal! Ni siquiera sabía si dártela y ahora dices que la leíste…. Definitivamente no es mi día de suerte- dijo bajando la cabeza, se le veían ojeras, era obvio que no había podido dormir.

-L-lo siento por haberlo leído, si es lo que te molesta, no pensé que lo que escribías ayer era una disculpa para mí, te veía tan estresado y molesto contigo mismo por no saber que escribir que hasta llegue a pensar que era una carta de amor para alguien y debo admitir que tuve curiosidad de sacer lo que decía

-No, no te preocupes, de todos modos no es principalmente de lo que hablo sino que ayer estaba tan preocupado por no saber quién o donde estaba el papel que me dormí tarde y ahora en la mañana me desperté un poco tarde por lo que se me hizo tarde

Se podía decir que al rubio le había pasa algo similar que a CIel ya que su padre no tenía trabajo hoy por lo que se quedó descansando más tiempo y la madre de Alois como vio que este último no se despertaba supuso que no tenía clases o que estaba enfermo así que no lo despertó.

-Pero cambiando de tema.. te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, que es?

-Tú t-tienes novia?- tenía una cara un poco rara, era como si estuviera angustiado por lo que respondería

-No, no la tengo, en este momento no estoy interesado en las mujeres- la cara de Alois se vio más animada, Ciel lo noto- ni mucho menos en los hombres- finalizo el ojiazul

El solo estaba preocupado por sus estudios por eso no tenía en mente tener una novia, al menos no por el momento, y aunque muchas se le habían declarado poco después de haber entrado a la escuela, algunas muy bonitas y tiernas, no les hizo caso alguno y las terminaba por rechazar. En su momento llego a pensar en Lizzy como algo más pero la siguió tratando más y más y termino por solo tomarla como una amiga. Y hasta ahora ninguna niña le ha llamado la atención y tampoco se ha enamorado verdaderamente de alguien. Vio como Alois se puso como tipo deprimido ante tal respuesta.

Ya eran las 8:00 a.m. y el profesor aun no llegaba, era raro pues a esa hora ya estaban en clase con él. Se empezaron a preguntar todos los del salón si iban a tener todo el día libre o los dejarían irse a sus casas pero todo eso fue callado cuando vieron entrar al director "Will T. Spears" entrar por la puerta.

-Buenos días niños, como se habrán dado cuenta, su profesor aún no ha llegado y esto se debe a que tuvo un problema personal y pidió un descanso por lo tanto el estará ausente por un tiempo- se detuvo un momento

Dentro del aula empezaron a emocionarse pensando en que tal vez ya no tendrán clases por un tiempo mientras se encontraba un remplazo pero de nuevo fueron callado por el director.

-Por lo tanto el profesor Sebastián Michaelis- le dio la señal para que pudiera entrar al salón- será su remplazo mientras su antiguo profesor vuelve de su descanso…

La persona que estaba detrás de la puerta entro por fin, Las niñas del salón empezaron a gritar de emoción ante tal belleza.

El nuevo profesor era muy guapo, poseía unos ojos carmín que derretían a cualquiera, era muy alta, con habla refinado, su sonrisa ni se diga... Hermosa como todo su ser. Tenía pelo negro azabache y usaba lentes, no siempre, ya que solo se los ponía cuando tenía que leer o algo por el estilo, sus ojos, boca, cuerpo, todo era perfecto en el.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya me conocen, quiero ponerles un ejercicio, tal vez sea tonto pero quiero que cada uno arranque una hoja de su cuaderno y me ponga sus datos en ella

-Como que podríamos poner?- pregunto una de las niñas que estaba enfrente

-Pues es obvio su nombre, edad, que les gusta, que no les gusta y coas así, quiero conocerlos mas a fondo…

Después de unos minutos todo empezaron a entregar las hojas menos uno: Ciel. Sebastián como ya tenía todas las hojas pero menos una, le pidió que se la entregara ya pero el ojiazul no le contesto, entonces el mayor se le acercó y le pregunto qué pasaba, de nuevo, el pequeño no contesto. Siguió insistiendo hasta que el pequeño le volteo a ver quedando a poca distancia. Se pudo ver un leve sonrojo de parte de Ciel.

-E-es que no sé qué poner…..

-Pues hace rato te di un ejemplo, porque no lo utilizas?

-No sé qué me gusta…- Siguió hablando

-Mmm…. Ese es un grave problema, es algo tonto pero no te gustan las cosas dulces?

-P-pues si… las cosas dulces siempre me han gustado!

-Cosas como esas puedes poner en la hoja, no te preocupes, nadie la leerá más que yo- le dedico una sonrisa. Ciel volvió a sonrojarse

El mayor se quedó parado justo al lado de Ciel esperando a que este último terminara de escribir lo que se le había pedid, unos segundo después le fue entregada la hoja. Justo entonces sonó la campana que anunciaba la salida al receso. Se había perdido mucho tiempo esperando al nuevo profesor.

-Pueden salir, los veo después de receso….volvió a sonreír

La mayoría de los niños ya habían salido del salón menos dos quienes eran Alois y Ciel los cuales se quedaron por un momento platicando. El pelinegro se les quedo viendo por un buen rato, específicamente a Ciel, hasta que por fin salieron. El ojiazul le había causado un poco de curiosidad.

.

.

El rubio y Ciel salieron juntos, el pequeño de cabellos azules se había percatado de cómo le miraba el profesor pero o le tomo importancia y se dirigió afuera del aula junto con Alois. También le extraño la cara de seriedad y angustia que tenía el rubio de ojos azul cielo que le había dedicado a Ciel en el momento que se le acercó para hablar con él. Al igual que antes no le tomo importancia alguna. Después de haber salido del aula se fueron hacia el mismo lugar donde Ciel siempre comía. Apastado de los demás. Una vez que se sentaron en la banca hecha de piedra el más pequeño se decidió por hablar.

-Y bien… que era de lo que querías hablar?- le miro a los ojos

-T-tal vez lo que te voy a decir te tome por sorpresa pero….

-No te preocupes, sea lo que sea, solo dilo- dijo interrumpiendo al rubio

-E- esta bien, t-te lo voy a decir … Ciel t-tu me g…..- estaba a punto de decirlo pero fue interrumpido por una voz no tan familiar, los dos voltearon a ver… era el profesor, Sebastián.

-Joven Phantomhive necesito que me acompañe al salón..- se dirigió a Ciel quien solo asintió y se despidió de Alois.

-Mañana hablamos si? – fue lo último que dijo el pequeño antes de irse

Después de unos minutos llegaron al salón. Ciel se la paso pensando en lo que Alois le iba a decir, tenia una vaga idea de que era pero la descarto, después de todo eran hombres. El no podría gustarle a Alois, era imposible. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ya estaban dentro del salón, volvió a la realidad después de Sebastián le hablara.

-Necesito que me vuelva a hacer el ejercicio puesto hace rato…

-pero para qué? Si ya lo hice

-Es que la hoja no tienes datos, solo contiene lo que le gusta y todo eso … y lo más importante no es eso como ya lo sabrá- Le mostro la hoja que correspondía a Ciel

-Está en lo correcto y ahora mismo le vuelvo a hacer el ejercicio

Como Ciel dijo, se puso a hacer de nuevo el ejercicio y al cabo de un rato todo volvieron al salón. Pasado un rato la campana volvió a sonar, el ojiazul aprovecho para dirigirse a su asiento. Poco a poco los niños empezaron a entrar, solo faltaba uno: Alois. El pequeño lo empezó a buscar con la mirada, en verdad quería preguntarle qué era lo que le iba a decir en el receso, le intrigaba más el no saberlo.

Antes de que empezara la clase Alosi por fin llego. Se aproximó a su pupitre y se sentó. Ni siquiera se molestó por saludar a Ciel o al menos voltear a verlo, solo se dedicó a sacar los libros que correspondían a la materia que se iba a poner en ese momento. Varias veces el ojiazul quiso hablarle a Alois pero por alguna razón sintió que en ese momento no era indicado hablarle.

Las clases terminaron y timbraron de nuevo pero esta vez indicando la hora de salida. Todos salieron lo más rápido posible del salón menos Ciel quien se estaba tomando su tiempo para guardar sus cosas. Se dio cuenta que de nuevo el de pelo azabache le miraba el solo siguió en lo que estaba hasta que termino y salió de ahí.

Al llegar a su casa se metió directamente a su cuarto, aún seguía con la duda de que era lo que Alois le iba a decir. Aun qué había descartado la idea seguía pensando en ella, _"¿Y si en verdad a Alois le gustaba el?" "¿Qué haría?" "¿Cómo reaccionaría?" _ Cosas como esas se preguntaba, estresándose en el camino, ¿Qué más le daba si así era? De todos modos él no tenía esa orientación sexual así que ni siquiera valdría la pena el que Alois se le declarara… ¿o sí? Una duda dentro de él se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande. Antes de que se diera cuenta se quedó dormido.

.

.

**Notas del autor:** _Bueno aquí por fin ya le traigo el segundo capítulo… sé que las hice. Primeramente agradezco a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para detenerse y leer mi fic, debo decir que algunas veces llegue a penar que ni siquiera iba a ser tomado en cuenta (como verán soy bastante negativa) pero me puse muy feliz al ver que personas amables se detuvieron a leer._

_Cambiando de tema, alguien de las personas que comentaron me pregunto cuántos capítulos iba a tener la historia la verdad aún no se con exactitud pero serán como unos 12 o un poco más._

_Sin más que decir me despido :) y esperen el siguiente capitulo!_


End file.
